1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new form of ZSM-11, to a process for preparing it and to a method for using it in organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion reactions. More particularly, it relates to making and using ZSM-11 which, in its as synthesized form, has different organic cations, extremely low sodium content and the same crystal structure as conventionally synthesized ZSM-11.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Zeolite ZSM-11 is a relatively new zeolite which in its conventionally synthesized aluminosilicate form has the following composition expressed in terms of mole ratios of oxides in the anhydrous state: EQU (0.9 .+-. 0.3)M.sub.2/n O : Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 : xSiO.sub.2
wherein M is a mixture of at least one of the quaternary cations of Group VA of the Periodic Table, such as tetrabutylammonium or tetrabutylphosphonium, and alkali metal cations, especially sodium, n is the valence of M and x is from 10 to 150. ZSM-11 has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which further identifies it from other known zeolites. The original alkali metal cations of ZSM-11 can be exchanged by ion exchange with other ions to form species of the zeolite which have catalytic properties. Zeolite ZSM-11 and its conventional preparation are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.